Static analysis is utilized in an effort to achieve high-quality software. Static analysis of a software program, or a portion thereof, generally refers to analyzing or inspecting program code without executing the code. Program code (e.g., source code) in association with a software program can be difficult for a user to analyze due to obscure information, complex expressions, complex macros, compiler-generated code, or the like. Accordingly, performing static analysis of such code can be inaccurate and time-consuming.
Further, errors within program code are oftentimes undetected during static analysis resulting in diminished quality of software. In particular, multiple simulation paths within the code can lead to a particular error of the program code. For example, a conditional branch or statement is a point in a computer program at which the flow of control is altered (e.g., an if-then statement) and thereby results in multiple paths that can each lead to a particular error. A viewer used in association with static analysis, however, generally only displays a single path in association with the error. In cases that the displayed error is deemed infeasible, or too unlikely, by the user in view of the displayed path, the user can reject or dismiss the error as noise (e.g., a noise error, a false positive, a bogus warning, etc.). In such cases, the user may be unaware that an alternative feasible path(s) in association with a valid error may exist. Failure to recognize valid errors within program code diminishes quality of the software and thereby results in unsatisfied software users.